lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Focus
Sängerin: Ariana Grande Album: Moonlight Aufgenommen: 30. Oktober 2015 Länge: 3:35 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUK77TwSDAI Englischer Lyrics Hey I know what I came to do And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk Cause I won't take the bait I'm over here doing what I like I'm over here working day and night And if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for you, bae Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) I can tell you're curious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go 'head and talk your shit I know you're hoping that I'll react I know you're hoping I'm looking back But if my real ain't real enough Then I don't know what is Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) 1, 2, 3, c'mon girls You're gonna like it Come on, now, now Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Deutscher Lyrics Hey Ich weiß, wofür ich gekommen bin Und das wird sich nicht ändern Also mach schon und rede darüber Denn ich werde den Köder nicht schlucken Ich bin hier drüben und tue, was ich mag Ich bin hier drüben, arbeite Tag und Nah Und wenn mein echt nicht echt genug ist, ...tut's mir Leid für dich, Schatzi Lass uns ein Licht in unserem Universum finden Wo uns niemand mehr niedrig halten kann Komm einfach und hol's dir. Lass sie sagen, was sie sagen Denn ich bin dabei sie alle beiseite zu legen Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich) Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich) Ich kann sagen, dass du neugierig bist Es ist auf deinen Lippen geschrieben Es ist nicht nötig, es zurückzuhalten Mach schon und erzähle deinen Scheiß Ich weiß, du hoffst dass ich reagiere Ich weiß, du hoffst dass ich zurück schaue Aber wenn mein echt nicht echt genug ist, ...dann weiß ich nicht was sonst Lass uns ein Licht in unserem Universum finden Wo uns niemand mehr niedrig halten kann Komm einfach und hol's dir. Lass sie sagen, was sie sagen Denn ich bin dabei sie alle beiseite zu legen Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich) Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich) 1, 2, 3, kommt schon, Mädels Du wirst es mögen Kommt schon, jetzt, jetzt Lass uns ein Licht in unserem Universum finden Wo uns niemand mehr niedrig halten kann Komm einfach und hol's dir. Lass sie sagen, was sie sagen Denn ich bin dabei sie alle beiseite zu legen Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich, k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich) Konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere), k-k-konzentriere Dich auf mich (konzentriere Dich auf mich)